Historically, television program guides were displayed as a two-dimensional grid, with a station/channel dimension (usually the y-axis) and a time dimension (usually the x-axis). For example, traditional guides lay out content with rows that include a set of sequentially numbered broadcast or cable channels with content that spans the time dimension columns such as now, 30 min from now, 60 min from now, etc.
In recent years, certain improvements have been set forth. For example, it has been recognized that channel information is not particularly important because such merely represents the source of the broadcast content. In fact, most users are more interested in the actual broadcast content or other information about the content rather than the source of that content. Accordingly, some program guides arrange program content in a two-dimensional grid with a time dimension (again, usually the x-axis), but with various different information provided according to the y-axis, such as genre.